


Work Hour Shopping

by peterscanavino



Series: Add to Cart [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, or thought of?, sonny's really just mentioned, this gets a little kinky idk, whichever suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: Rafael Barba has some free time before he continues his work, and he sure damn is going to make the most of it.





	Work Hour Shopping

_Click click._

Rafael Barba can’t believe he’s doing this. He _wants_ to do it, he isn’t ashamed of doing it — actually it’s the opposite, the more he scrolls, the more excited he can feel himself getting. _Gosh_.

The only reason why he thinks it’s ridiculous is because he’s at _work. In his office. Online shopping for sex toys._

_Gosh._

Rafael mentally tries to put some sense into himself: is right now really the perfect timing? Does he really need to be scrolling down the butt plug section of this website right at this second?

Pausing his fingers on the trackpad, he goes to unlock his phone that’s been sitting on his desk, opening up his messages, and checks the last text Sonny had sent him.  

> _‘I’m cooking your faves tonight, since the Lieu said I could go early. See you at home? I called Carmen and she said you have an easy schedule today. I love you :)’_

He doesn’t make an effort to hold back the smile that grazes on his face — really, how could he? When your cute baby sends you something so simple yet _so damn sweet?_

Bleh. Call him sappy, he doesn’t care.

After a few more moments staring at that text, Rafael exits the messages app, and opens his photos. And right then and there, he’s greeted with a photo of Sonny — a front on photo of him, lying on their plush bed, ass up in the air and his face planted down in the sheets. Sonny had been such a good boy and spread his legs nice and wide when Rafael was taking the photo, letting the camera see the thick, white trails that’s leaking out of him and running down his thighs from their session earlier.

_Fucking hell._

So to answer the previous question — the one that he asked himself — _yes_ , it is indeed a perfect time to shop for dildos and plugs and everything else Rafael already has in his cart.

 _Baby had been so, so good this week._ He had been so patient facing Rafael’s crippling schedule the week before, always sounding cheery even during all those times when he had to tell Sonny that he’d better go to sleep before Rafael even stepped home.

So.. _yeah._ He’s planning on keeping Sonny in bed all day long once his order arrives. Make sure his boy feels so good he can barely talk properly. Something tells Rafael he probably wouldn’t mind that.

Back to scrolling.

“Vibrato— will Sonny like one..? Hm? Will Daddy’s boy enjoy having a vibrator on him?”, he mumbles to himself. Sonny's cock head _is_ really sensitive.

Thank god for the very light day he has today, where he can just spend his time purchasing toys to use on Sonny in the immediate future.

..Is that blasphemy? He’s pretty sure it’s blasphemy.

A page fittingly titled _‘10 Reasons Why More Men Should Start Using Vibrators’_ and a few more ‘add to cart’s later, Rafael thinks he’s all set with the things he picked.

A few dildos, cock rings, some pretty little plugs — Rafael had hesitated when he came across a tail butt plug. _Too kinky?_ He’ll have to ask Sonny for that one — and the vibrator he’d been eyeing because _hnng_. And also a vibrating butt plug — because _goddammit_ Rafael wants to see how his baby will react in public with it in.

You know, just to name a few.

Oh, and a separate order of a box of fancy gourmet lollipops for special occasions, like during aftercare when Sonny’s slowly coming back to him for instance. Wrapped up in a blanket on his chest while Rafael strokes his hair and whispers _“that’s it, baby. Take your time to come back to Daddy. I’ll be right here..”_

Sigh.

Rafael Barba isn’t sure which one is he looking forward to more, the actual sex or the after-sex.

All he knows right now is that he’s putting in his card details and finishing things up.

_Click click._

And.. he’s done.

Back to prepping his opening statement.

**Author's Note:**

> I churned this up while being in the state of anxiously waiting for my online order to arrive. Frankly, that wasn't at all the inspiration for this, haha. Also, have you noticed how I just write almost-smut-but-it's-not-really-smut fics? Yeah. It's because my confidence in writing smut is zero. Nada. Maybe some day.


End file.
